deutschesoldatenfandomcom-20200213-history
The Captain
The Captain was the Major's silent, stoic adjutant and bodyguard. Unlike the Major and Lieutenant Rip van Winkle, he wore a full German uniform in the main story, which is similar to a M42 Greatcoat with its collar constantly turned up, and an M43 officer's cap emblazoned with the Totenkopf symbol. He was also a Werewolf with incredible strength, speed, and the ability to regenerate. The mysterious SS officer fought a fourteen-year-old Walter C. Dornez as well as Alucard during an attack on Millennium's main research facility in Warsaw during World War II in 1944. He squared off with Walter and managed to resist his wires, then choked him into submission, before the fight was interrupted by Alucard. Alucard, on the other hand, backed out after getting kicked in half by the Captain, and left Walter to fend for himself while chasing after the Major. Later in the same year, the Captain participated in the infamous Malmedy massacre on 17 December, during the Battle of the Bulge. He would eventually travel with the rest of Millennium to South America and stay in hiding for decades. Over 55 years later, the Captain was sent to retrieve Walter for a certain process, during the invasion of England in 1999. As Walter and Integra Hellsing attempted to drive back to Hellsing HQ, Walter spotted the Captain blocking the road and approaching them. Walter then urged his master to flee, and attacked The Captain with his wires. The Captain caught them in his hands, and it looked like it would lead into a great duel, except the duel was never shown. Later on, The Captain leaped from the Major's zeppelin to confront Alucard with Alexander Anderson. He was surprised to see Alucard's 'counter-attack', and backed off for the time being. During Alucard and Walter's duel, the captain killed with anyone who interfered, the Captain swiftly shot Heinkel Wolfe in his human form. He deliberately shot through her cheek to spare Heinkel's life, because she "wasn't worth killing". The Captain attempts to directly communicate with Heinkel by making gestures with his head, which is interpreted as a warning to not interfere with Walter and Alucard's duel. After tossing Heinkel a first aid kit, he leaps up into the air and departs. The Captain later appears, confronted by Seras Victoria and Sir Integra, who'd stormed the Major's zeppelin. The Captain allowed Integra to pass, even pointing out the direction of the bridge to her, then engaged Seras in a gun battle, which ended with him transforming into a werewolf. The Captain then flew toward her and dealt a powerful blow to Seras, ricocheting her off a wall and the ceiling. He swiftly changed into his bipedal werewolf form and kicked her down through the floor of the Deus ex machina and onto the ground below, jumping down to follow her. He displays even more of his mist-like abilities, as even after being dealt what would appear to be a fatal blow from Seras' shadows, the Captain just dissolved into mist only to reform, standing atop her shadows, unharmed. He continues to trade blows with the Draculina, until Seras managed to stop one of his kicks by biting and holding his leg in her mouth. This gave Pip Bernadotte (from within Seras' body) the chance to thrust a tooth with a silver filling from a concentration camp prisoner into the Captain's chest. This ends with the Captain's dog tags falling to the floor and splitting in half. The Captain then falls to the floor dying, he lies still while a smile slowly creeps on his face. He is then shown laughing before his body bursts into flames like previous Millennium members. Unlike the rest of the Millennium members, this may have been because he had finally been freed from the horrendous things he had done and could finally rest in peace. This can be determined from his chivalrous nature shown several times throughout the story. The_Captain_lands_on_the_ground.jpg 0e15f5fa20f2f0074e29cdaacb4b64cd.jpg|The Captain in his werewolf-form. Category:Captains Category:SS Category:Afrika Korps Category:Deceased Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:War Criminals Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Deaths by Stabbing Category:Galleries Category:Hellsing Ultimate Category:Waffen-SS